In many retail businesses, the use of credit or debit cards can be a relatively quick and efficient way to complete a financial transaction. However, some customers may still desire to utilize a different mechanism for payment, such as writing a check. Writing a check may be cumbersome as it takes time to fill out the required information and for the merchant to verify the information. Such transactions may require additional time to complete, which may cause delays for other customers waiting in line. In some instances, the use of a credit or debit card may not be an option and the customer may need to use the check, which may cause delays. Additionally, some merchants may store information obtained from checks, which may pose potential security risks.